elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valdimar (Hearthfire)
|Base ID = }} Valdimar is a Nord sorcerer in Hjaalmarch. He is appointed Housecarl when the Dragonborn becomes the Thane of Hjaalmarch. He can be found at Highmoon Hall, or at Windstad Manor once the Dragonborn has bought the deed from the Jarl. Interactions Valdimar can be asked to become a steward for a homestead or married. If the single beds on the second floor of the main hall are purchased, he will sleep in the bed on the left. If no bed is available, Valdimar will stand and stare at the wall. However, if the bedroom is installed in the left wing, then Valdimar will sleep in the king bed on the second floor. Valdimar can sometimes be seen patrolling the homestead perimeter, frequently engaging in combat with the local horker population. Skills and Combat Behavior At the beginning of a battle Valdimar casts Stoneflesh or Oakflesh with his weapon ready, then switches to Ice Spike. If he is critically wounded he uses Close Wounds or Healing to recover his health. Additionally, Valdimar can use Turn Undead and Lesser Ward. Valdimar's skills: *One-Handed *Heavy Armor *Destruction *Alteration *Restoration Quotes *''"Honor to you, my Thane."'' – When approached or passed by. *''"I am your sword and your shield."'' – When approached or passed by. *''"Honored, to see you again my Thane."'' – When approached or passed by. *''"Long life to you, Thane."'' – When approached or passed by. *''"Excellent. Lead on, Thane."'' – When asked to follow. *''"What do you need, my Thane?"'' – Initiated conversation while following. *''"We've stopped. What is it?"'' – Initiated conversation while following. *''"Let's get going."'' – Closed conversation while following. *''"Lead on, then."'' – Closed conversation while following. *''"I'm yours to command, Thane. I'll wait here until you need me."'' – When asked to wait. *''"Is it time to move out?"'' – Initiated conversation while waiting. *''"Lead on, Thane."'' – When asked to follow. *''"Be careful, Thane."'' – Closed conversation while following. *''"Fine, what?"'' – When asked to do something. *''"Do you need something from me, Thane? Or, can I carry something for you?"'' – When asked to trade items. *''"I'll return to Highmoon Hall in Morthal until you need me again, Thane"'' Trivia *Valdimar is the only Housecarl to use magic *Despite being equipped with Light Armor, Valdimar is actually more proficient in Heavy Armor. Bugs * Valdimar may not appear even if the Dragonborn is Thane. If the Dragonborn appears to have this bug, using the console command player.moveto moves Dragonborn to his current location. To fix this, the Dragonborn is to open the console and type prid , then press enter, and type enable and press enter again. He should appear and talk to the Dragonborn, provided that Valdimar and Dragonborn are inside Highmoon Hall. *Valdimar may be found wandering around far from his designated home. He has been occasionally found outside of Whiterun and walking in Riverwood. *Valdimar may be sometimes found at Lakeview Manor, even though he is not a housecarl there. Appearances * de:Valdimar (Hearthfire) es:Valdimar (edecán) ru:Валдимар pl:Valdimar Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Housecarls